The Best Valentine's Day
by sweetprincess14
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming and Rai likes Kim,but so does Omi: KimRai a oneshot


**_Disclamer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown_**

**_The Ages_**

**Kimiko: 16**

**Raimundo: 16 1/2**

**Clay: 17**

**Omi: 15**

**Jill: 16**

**Amy: 15**

**Keiko: 16**

**Keiko's boyfriend Justin: 17**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Kimiko was outsideskipping around the temple gardens singing love songs because in 1 week it was going to be Valentines Day. One of the best days of the year for her because every year someone always seems to have a crush on her during this time and this year she was hoping a certian Dragon of the Wind would get her something really nice. Yet what she didn't know was a certian other dragon might want her attention too this year on Valentine's Day.

**Rai's POV**

Oh no Valentine's day is coming up I can't believe it, we have been at this temple for two years now and I can't admit my true feelings for Kimiko. It's not that I don't want to ask her out it's I'm afriad she doesn't like me the same way. Oh then I would feel lower than Omi when he can't get slang. I want to do something extremely special for her but what.

_Flashback_

_"Kimiko",I yelled running into the kitchen and screaming her name_

_"What do you want Rai I'm kinda busy",she yelled back_

_She was doing her nails on the kitchen table well I ran in and accidently bumped into the table and spilled all her expensive French Manicure set _

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH", she screamed at the top of her lungs _

_"Uh oh", I said thinking I was in for it this time, but she simply said,"Oh Rai its ok I can always buy a new set and anyways I have 3 other sets so it doesn't really matter"_

_Oh man she is so great I would have thought she'd yell at me for an hour and then make me buy her a new set or something but no she said it was ok, oh no I think I might actully start to like or even love Kimiko more than just a friend what should I do._

_"So Rai why do you need me",as she said that I snapped back to life_

_"Oh I wanted to tell you something but I forgot",I said but the truth was I was going to pull a little prank on her but after the accident I decided against it she might end up hating for itand I don't want that to happen _

_So I just said goodbye and walked back to my room_

_End of Flashback_

**Clay's POV**

I walked into the garden seeing Kimiko skipping around and Omi sitting near a tree. I decided to let Kim contiune skipping because she seemed so happy so I walked over to Omi.

"Howdy little partner why are you sitting under this tree its a beautiful day outside",I said starting to sit down next to him as he started to talk

"Clay have you ever had the most strange feeling when you look at some person",he asked

"Well what kind of strange feeling do you mean",I asked back

"Well I mean when you look at a special girl its a feeling I don't know", said Omi

"Oh I understand your starting to get feelings for Kim aren't you",I asked him but I knew the answer was yes Kim is the only girl Omi has ever actually met not including Wuya and Katnappe

"I don't know I heard Raimundo say their is a day called Valentines Day next week and that is the day you showthat one speical person you care for them",said Omi but started looking at Kimiko at the same time

"Yes thats true,but I think Rai already likes Kim and she likes him back",said Clay very gently not trying to hurt his feelings or interfere withthis love triangle

"Yes I have notice but I think Kimiko is best suited for me I mean look at me I am most strong and I am so good lookinger than Raimundo can ever be", said Omi as he stood up showing me his "so called" muscles

Then he jumped up in the air and yelled I got it on Valentines day I will make Kimiko mine forever by telling her she is most beautiful and I like her. "Oh thank you Clay for helping me now goodbye my friend I need to plan a special day",said Omi as he ran towards the temple oh great what did I just do.

**Omi's POV**

It has been 4 days since that talk with my friend Clay and now 3 days left until that Valentines Day. OH I am most excited I will tell Kimiko I like her and we will go to a dinner in Beijing and maybe she will give me a girl hug and maybe a girl kiss. Then I saw Raimundo walking around the garden saying things to himself. I got closer and I heard him say,"ShouldI tell her I love her and then ask her out or wait until I ask her out and then tell her i love her, Oh man this is so confusing I mean I like her but what if she likes that Omi she is always more gentle with him than me", and that is all I heard so Raimundo likes Kimiko and is afraid I will win her but of course I'm going to win I mean I am the best looker out of all of us why would Kimiko go somewhere with him. I laughed at it but felt a little bad for my friend. Oh well I guess its ok.

_**Valentines Day Is Finally Here!**_

**Kimiko's POV**

I woke up and remembered it was Valentines Day. Oh great I can't believe this this is one of my favorite holidays,so I got out of bed and got dressed I wore my new shirt that was white said _Hugs and Kisses on it in pink and there were two little pigs kissing under the words with hearts all around them and I wore my hot pink skirt with one heart on the front and my pink boots with hearts on the front of each boot. My hair I put in its regular pigtails and dyed the ends of my hair pink and then I put my make-up on and I grabbed the presents I got everyone and went to breakfast._ I got there and everyone was already eating so I yelled out "HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY everyone I hope you guys all find love today" and I laughed once I said that. Man I wish I didn't say that because what happened next I would never forget.

**Raimundo's POV**

I was furious you know what Omi did after Kimiko said,"HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY everyone I hope you guys all find love today". Omi actually had the nerve to go down on one knee and take Kimiko's hand and say,"You are most correct Kimiko I will find love today, you are most pretty girl I ever metand I like you when you first came to the temple and I was wondering, WILL YOU GO IN WITH ME". Everyone looked at him weirdlyand then Clay said," I think he means will you go out with him Kimiko." I was so mad I almost punched Clay for helping out Omi like that.

**Kimiko's POV**

Man I never thought of Omi as anything more than a friend or even a little brother and it is like completely wrong to date your brother and besides Omi is younger than me by a year or so. I didn't want to hurt his feelings and beside I liked Rai. Thank goodness for what happened next. Rai jumped out of his chair and said,"Kim you can't go out with the chesseball you'll regret it forever and I...I...I love you Kimiko I just didn't know how to tell you and I was going to tell you today,but then chesseball here asked you out and so now I just have to tell you". He pushed Omi aside grabbed my hands and said, "I loved you ever since I first met you you are the most beautiful,smartest,kindest and perfect girl in the world I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here at the temple I might have even stayed on the Heylin side if it weren't for you and your always there for me when I'm sad and when I'm happy your always there to joke with me I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you Kimiko Tohomiko and I was wondering before you answer Omi will you be my girlfriend". I just stood there blushing the whole time and he was blushing like a red tomatoe. I started talking and said," Rai that is the sweetest thing any guy or anyone has every said to me on Valentine's Day and of course I'll be your girlfriend and to tell you the truth I loved you too eversince we first met". At that very moment he wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we pulled in for a very long passionated kiss and the only reason we broke apart was because behind us we heard Omi clearing his throat. I felt really bad for the little monk so I turned around and said,"Omi I have to tell you the truth I like you, but not in that way I mean your very nice and all,but your younger than me and I see you as ,as I lttle brother you know I don't want to hurt your feelings but I like Raimundo in a way I don't think you understand". But I was wrong he did understand and at that moment he realized he didn't like me that way either he only liked me because it was Valentine's Day and he wanted someone special to be with him and since I'm the on;y girl here he chose me. Thank goodness for that.

**Omi's POV**

I finally understand I only like Kimiko as a friend and I will just have to find someone special on my own.I mean there are alot of girls in this world I'm sure I'll find someone.

**Rai's POV**

Thank goodness I don't have to fight Omi for Kim I am so relived that she said yes to being my girlfriend I thought the day couldn't get any better,but then I was wrong we all sat down and finish breakfast and opened our presents for each other:

_Clay gave me,Omi and Dojo: a card with a goddie bag to go with it_

_gave Kimiko: a chocalate rose_

_gave Master Fung: alot of chocalate

* * *

_

_Omi gave me and Clay: a card he made_

_gave Dojo: a box of candy_

_gave Master Fung: a heart shaped card that said best Master(suck up)_

_gave Kimiko: a heart shaped box with chocalate inside

* * *

_

_Dojo gave us all: little heart shaped boxes with chocalate and some of it were eaten

* * *

_

_Master Fung gave us all: a heart shaped card that said today is a free day enjoy "Happy Valentine's Day"

* * *

_

_I gave Clay: a book of how to find true love_

_gave Omi : a book about dating_

_gave Master Fung: a card and some chocalate_

_gave Dojo: more chocalate_

_and of course Kimiko: a bouquet of red roses, a heart shaped box of chocalates and of course a kiss on the lips

* * *

_

_Finally Kimiko gave Clay: a new hat with a heart on it and a new lasso_

_gave Master Fung: new pair of slippers made of 100 cotton with a heart on it_

_gave Dojo: an expensive box of heart shaped chocalates_

_gave Omi: his first kiss on the cheek and a heart shaped 24 karat gold watch(which he found fasinating)_

_and gave me: a Ipod with alot of her favorite love songs on it,a new soccer ball with hearts on itand a very long passionate kiss

* * *

_

After all that we all had the rest of the day off so Clay started to go off into the garden and try out his new lasso and read that book I gave him, Dojo started eating all the chocalate we gave him, Master Fung went to go mediatate, Omi went to go read that book about dating and then it was only Kim and me we went to my room and started listening to some songs. Finally I said,"FinallyI get to spend some time with you just the two of us". "Yeah its been a while since it was just us two",she said as we were lying on my bed. Then I put the Ipod away and said so do you want to do something else besides listening to songs.She got up and said,"Ok but it depends on what it is". Then I started blushing I was wondering maybe...

before I even finished talking she started kissing me and we fell back on my bed I was suprised at first, but then again this is what I wanted to do in the first place so we started making out in my room on my bed I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and she wrapped her arms around my neck then I noticed I was slipping my tounge into her mouth and we started playing around in each others mouths.We kept making out for like half an hour until non other than Omi busted in interupting us by yelling,"KIMIKO,RAIMUNDO WHERE ARE YOU TWO".I was going to hurt him,but then he asked,"what are you two doing on Raimundo's bed and Raimundo why are you on top of Kimiko like that". I didn't know what to say all I said was,"Omi we're kinda busy what do you want"."Well Master Fung wants to talk to us in the meditation room right now." Then Kim said,"Ok Omi we'll be there in a second ok you go ahead we'll catch up". So we had to get up fix ourselves up and head for the mediation room.I was kinda disappointed,but at least we made out for half an hour and that was a the best half hour I ever had for now.

**Omi's POV**

OMG I walked into Raimundo's room screaming for him and Kimiko and guess what I saw Raimundo on top of Kimiko and they were putting their lips on each other I asked what they were doing,but all Raimundo said was,"Omi we're kinda busy what do you want". So I answered very politely,"Well Master Fung wants to talk to us in the meditation room right now." after that Kimiko said she'll be there ina second and I left still wondering what they were doing I forgot about itafter the announcement. We were all in the Meditation room waiting for Master Fung to speak then he said,"Young ones I have very great news Kimiko's dad Mr.Tohomiko invited all of us to his mansion tonight for a Valentine's Day ball and we can all bring someone special if they like. Oh that is most fantastic I will find someone at once and I ran off to Dojoso he couldfly me around China to find someone.

**Kim's POV**

Omg I can't believe daddy's have a Valentine's Day ball I have to go shopping with Rai and get him a new suit and a gown for myself so we asked Master Fung if we can go to the mall and we did and after 3 hours we finally got back. I started getting ready for the ball and so did Raimundo,but before we did I saw a blonde girl walking with Clay and decided to go and see them and found out that her name was Jill and she and Clay were boyfriend and girlfriend for 3 years before he came to the temple and he asked Dojo to go and get herfor my daddy's ball and Master Fung figured out she was also a dragon the Dragon of lava I was so happy there is going to be another girl at the temple and I'm so happy for him too that he had a date,but then I remembered poor Omi until I saw Dojo and him above and a girl that was as short as Omi but she looked our age with short black hair and dark brown eyes also Omi finally found the perfect girl she was also a orphan and apparently she is the Dragon of ice perfect for Omi and another girl to hang out with. After all the introdutions everyone started to get ready after two hours it was 7:00 and we had to meet in the front of the temple so Dojo can take all of us.

**Rai's POV**

I was so nervous I was going to meet Kimiko's parents and their friends and her friends I wonder if I was going to make a fool of myself in front of all those rich people.I already felt like a fool I hate to wear tuxedos,but Kim suggested we must because its a ball and we must so I listened to her.Even Clay and Omi listened to her and wear tuxes so did Master Fung. I can't believe this I guess they didn't want to embrass themselves either. So we all waited patiently for the ladies first to come out was Dojo's date which is odd.but she's also a dragon like him,but she was red instead of green so she slithered out she I guess was going to carry the girls because that would give her something to do.Next Master Fung's date came out she was some old lady about his age and she wore a dark red dress which to me kinda looked creepy.Finally the 3 girls came out first Omi's girl whose name is Amy and she was wearing something Kim just brought her it was a light light pink dress and some pink shoes and her hair was just let down. Next was Jill who walked out she looked better she wore a pink halter dress that reach to the ground and some pink heart earrings to go with it and some pink high heel shoes and her hair was down but wavy,but where's Kim I kept wondering that until a girl with a red spagetti strapped sparklely dress that reached tothe ground walked out and she had some red earrings with hearts on them and and red high heeled shoes with her hair half up half down curled with two strands of hair curled in front of her face she looked amazing I couldn't keep my eyes off of her until Clay slapped me in the head and said, "Rai buddy come on we're going to be late." So I hoped on Dojo and we were off to the Tohomiko's house.

**Kim's POV**

When we got to my house everyone gasped and said,"This is your house its huge".I just laughed and said,"Yes this is my house". When we got in I introuduce my friends to my dad and mom and then I introuduced them to my friends like Keiko,Mika,Huro,Serio,Rina,Mina,Serena,Hugo and more they were all their because all our parents knew each other and they were all rich like me. So after all the introdutions everyone went off to be with their dates.Like Dojo and his date Jojo went outside to my garden,Master Fung and his date Mistress Tran who was a master in another temple went off to the gardens too, Clay and Jill went to the refreshment table and Omi and Amy went to do something.So it was only me and Rai because my other friends also ditched us to go off with their own dates. So me and Rai decided to go with Jill and Clay to eat something. Then a slow song came on that we all knew so the boys asked us to dance.

**Rai's POV**

I ws getting bored so I decided to ask Kimiko to dance and Clay did the same with Jill.I took Kimiko's hand and led her onto the dance floor.I put my hand around her waist and she put her hands around my neck I was a little unconfrontable dancing with her because everyone in the room knew her and were proabaly wondering who the heck I was,but that didn't stop me from dancing with her and after a while I started to kiss her and she didn't mind I even heard a few people around us go,"awwwww or look how cute or teenage love or look at Kimiko with her boyfriend that is so sweet",so after that I lighten up a bit.

**Kim's POV**

After Raimundo's and my kiss we went of to the side and started talking to some people and before I knew it was 20 minutes before midnight and thats when the party was going to be over. I was tired and wanted to go home until my daddy announced that they were going to start the raffle drawing I almost forgot about that me and Rai entered before the party.How it works is each couple puts both there names on a peice of paper and put it in the jar and my dad draws the names 5 times and there are 5 big gives the raffle was always something my daddy did at all his parties. Then my daddy went on stage and said,"Ladies and gentlemen I like to thank you all for coming to my Valentine's Day party this year now I'm going to draw 5 times and whoevers the lucky couples that are annouced please come and claim your prizes.The 1st prize is a 100 dollar gift card to anywhere in the world, the 2nd prize is a nice red and pink heart shaped table for your dining room,3rd prize is a expensive dinner for the couple to _Rene's Le Boham resturant_(i made it up),the 4th prize is a red convertible and finally the last prize is the best,an all expense paid trip fora 1 week to Paris the city of LOVE. At that very moment everyone in the room started to cheer and I bet most of them were hoping it was them. Finally the crowd stop cheering and waited for my dad to pick.My dad reached in and putted out a peice of paper and said,"and the 100 dollar gift card goes to Andy and May Carter congratulations guys".I bet they were my parents friends while I told Rai that, everyone was cheering.Then it died down and my dad drew again and said,"the table goes to Hiku and Sonia Chiro oh how lucky guys".I guess they are also some of my parents friends and everyone was still cheering.Next my dad again reached in and then said,"Well I can't believed I pulled out my daughter's best friend congrats to Keiko Kilo and her date Justin Fredman I guess you two are going to be dining at at _Rene's Le Boham resturant_". I can't beleive it my best friend got it as everyone clapped I clapped the loudest and they got off stage and I said," Congratulations Keiko I never thought my dad would pull out a teenage couple". Keiko laughed and so did I. Then my dad pulled out another ticket I hoped it was Rai and mine,but it wasn't. My dad said,"The lovely convertible goes to Patrick and Emma Frito".Another couple my parents are proabably friends with as I told Rai we should just leave.As we were getting up to leave my dad started to say,"Now is the moment everyone's been waiting for who is going to get the trip to PARIS".He russaled through the jar and pulled out a peice of paper and said,"Oh no well I guess I'll have to be fair and give it too them I hope no one is going to be mad after I annonce the names".I just thought it was probably one of the people he had already picked so I grabbed Rai and was about to go find everyone when my dad said,"the Paris trip goes to non other than my daughter Kimiko Tohomiko and her boyfriend Raimundo Pedrosa please Kimiko come up claim your credit card and get you bags ready because next week you and Raimundo are going to an all expense paid trip to Paris for a week".At that I grabbed Raimundo and ran up on stage and everyone in the crowd cheered for me and Rai that was one of the best days of my life I was sure daddy and mommy were going to give it away to someone else but I guess it was only fair to let us keep the trip even if I'm their daughter.There friends and employs didn't seem to mind that his daughter got the trip so I guess he thought it was ok,but that didn't mean he trusted me with Raimundo alone in Paris.After the party I said bye to all my friends and family members and went to see my parents before we left.They told me congratulations and all,but said they think me and Rai are just to young to be left alone for a week in the most romantic city in the world they told us they hired 2 body guards for us so we couldn't do anything too bad.Oh great I knew exactly what they were thinking that I might get pregant with Raimundo's child so they hired too body guards to "KEEP US SAFE". Oh well it was all good at the end.

**Rai's POV**

Wow I can't believe me and Kim won the trip to Paris,but then her parents said they hired two body guards for us.I get it they don't trust us I mean I wouldn't trust me either in the most romantic city in the world with the woman you love for a week alone I understand how their afraid I might get their daughter pregant or something so 2 body gaurds I guess its alright with me. When we finally got back to the temple everyone went their seperant ways Master Fung and Mistress Tran went to do who knows what,Omi and Amy went back to their own rooms I guess they had enough fun,Dojo and Jojo went to sleep in there beds figures,Clay and Jill apparently went to Clay's room to do something but I don't want to know.Then it was only me and Kim again so I said,"Since we're not going to have much privacy next week do you want to go to my room and you know."I stopped talking because Kimiko grabbed my arm and ran to my room where I shut my door and locked it. We were on my bed and started talking."So Kim I can't believe it Paris for a week its amazing",I said and starting kissing her again but this time no interuptions thank goodness when we finally stop I was on top of her again and she said,"Well this is a nice postition you put me in".I laughed and started kissing her again then we started getting tired finally I got off her and turned off the light

"Kim",I said

"Yeah Rai",she answered back

"I was wondering did you even consider saying yes to Omi",I said with a nervous sad tone in my voice

"What why would you even think that I told you before he's like a little brother to me and I'll never date my brother so you don't have to worry Rai because I love you and will always be there for you",as she said that I couldn't help smile a thoudsand smiles

Then I said,"Kim I will always love you forever and ever and I hope you know that because I can't live without you".

At that point she gave me a kiss goodnight and we both drifted of to sleep wondering about us being together forever.

**_THE END_**

* * *

**_I'm thinking of making a sequel and sorry for those jack,chase or wuya fans I might add them if I make the sequel so plz R&R if you like the story _**


End file.
